


How (not) to Train your (Annoying) Dragon

by Katakatica



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Dragon Hybrids, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Hate to Love, Hybrids, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet Park Jimin (BTS), Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: Min Yoongi definitely does not need a familiar - they are loud, crazy, and messy (or at least, a few of them are). So yeah, he really does not want one, thank you very much. Not even if it is a dragon with the cutest tiny wings and the stupidest pout. (and honestly, he definitely does NOT have space for a fully-grown dragon.. even if it looks like it will never even be taller than him.Yeah, even considering keeping him (it, Yoongi, it) is a bad idea.Right?





	1. (don't) leave the window open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has a chat with his mother. He really should close his windows more often.

Wizards were born with magic pulsing in their veins, but their whole potential could only be unleashed if they found a familiar that they could bind their life force to. Without one, they could do this and that, create potions that could heal (or hurt), or even curse a few humans just for the heck of it, but they were incapable of _big _things.

The upside of things was that since wizards were not considered adults until they found their 'match', they stopped ageing in their twenties... But who would want to live for a long time while not even being able to use half of the _power_ they had?

Fools, some said.

And Min Yoongi was one of them. In all genuine honesty, if he could avoid looking for whatever pest that he was supposed to bump into randomly (like his mother) or accidentally create (like his stupidly talented friend forever well, he was going to.

Even if that meant that he could not even heat up coffee without using up all the energy he had for the whole day.

(so maybe, human inventions like the stupid expensive coffee maker that he had bought a few months back were not so stupid.)

Now, Yoongi has been alive for twenty-five years – but did not look any different from when he just turned twenty. Maybe it was just genetics (he was still in his twenties after all), but being a wizard and all, he decided that he had just achieved immortality.

Of course, it was annoying that he was not nearly as powerful as he could have been, but was it really a good idea to find another complete being to take care of? Responsibility was something he loathed as it came along with tedious tasks like, caring, for example.

And honestly, he did not do _caring. _Yes, he tolerated his friends, but they were different.

Familiars tended to be pesky little brats that needed to be loved and held – like his uncle (his mother's best friend that really, used to be nothing but a dog that followed her home until one day she just turned him into a human because well, she was pretty good at that stuff), or like Jin, his best friend's fairy who needed to be reassured nearly every day that _yes, he was the most beautiful winged creature ever._

According to Yoongi, he was not.

So yeah, he definitely did not need a runt to follow him around and beg for his attention every single moment of the day. And while he was not very strong – and he was constantly exhausted – that was mostly because of who he was, not because of the fact that he had not found a familiar yet.

Yoongi was (a little) lazy, and he was quite content that way.

So why was he talking to his mother about _that _again?

“Honey, you know that I just want the best for you,” she said, twisting long strands of silver hair around her fingers, a sign that she was getting exasperated by her son.” Things just get so much easier when you find that one person – or animal, even! You like cats, don't you? So why not try and adopt one and see if it could work for you?”

“Mom, with all due respect, I genuinely don't think I could keep a cat alive.” the wizard fought the urge to roll his eyes, glancing at the bunch of now-dried out cacti he had gotten from his mother a few months back to _make him feel more at home _after he had moved out. Before, he had no idea it was possible to kill such plants but well..

He had managed just fine.

“Well, that's what you think. If you can remember to feed yourself, I'm sure you'd remember to give it some food, too.” His mother snapped back, ice-blue eyes showing annoyance that rivalled his own.” Do you really want to live this way forever?”

“I mean, I get to be lazy for as long as I want to be? Sounds better than growing old and dying.”

“We still live longer than humans, you know that,” that was true, but even now, he could see wrinkles on his mother's face and her skin was paler now, frame smaller than ever before. She was still fairly young, but...”

“Maybe I was meant to be alone. I like it, and it's not like there's any dogs or cats following me home whenever I leave the house.”

“You barely ever do. You're not even giving yourself the chance, Yoongi.” Luckily for the younger, it was time for his mother to head back to the small potion-shop she ran. She let out a sigh as she stood up, kissing her unwilling son on the forehead.”I just know that you were born for more, love. Even if you yourself don't think so..” she said before smiling.” Don't forget to drop by the shop tomorrow, your father will be coming, too.”

Yoongi nodded with a sigh but still followed her out the door – as he always did, a scowl on his face but still love in his eyes. “I won't, Mom. See you tomorrow.”

“See you, honey. Love you,” and if she heard her son repeat those two words, she said nothing as she closed the door behind herself.

The young wizard plopped down on his couch once more, looking around in his way-too bare living room. It was all greys and browns that he detested, the apartment came this way and well, he was too lazy to repaint it. The sole perk of the semi-large living space were the floor to ceiling windows that were wide open right now. It was late in the afternoon now, the wind getting chilly as he just sat there.

He was ready to doze off, even though he was a little cold – having a blanket on the couch _had _ been a good idea, really – but then, an odd, high-pitched screech tore woke him up.

There was a dragon (tiny, but still a dragon!) with golden scales and big black eyes on his floor, small wings flapping as it was trying to lift itself back into the air.

It failed.


	2. (you should never) just let him stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin arrives, Yoongi is confused, and dragons are smarter than they look.

For the next few moments, the dragon just stared, its round black eyes boring holes into Yoongi's pyjama-clad chest (it was too short to actually look the wizard in the eye!). The latter glared back with similar ferocity, feeling territorial like the cat his mother wanted him to get.

The baby dragon struggled for another minute, its comically small wings attempting to launch it back in the air and suddenly, it was no more – or better yet, it _changed_.

And Yoongi definitely did not expect that. Now, it wasn't that he did not know about shifters and all of their abilities (and why they made such amazing familiars and all that, according to his aunt that had this weird snake-like woman (who gave the younger wizard the creepy, by the way) as her 'trusted bond' but that he had expected it to be a baby – or a young child. A full-grown dragon was supposed to be well, full-grown.

This boy was small – shorter than Yoongi as a dragon, and even tinier when human, but definitely not young – not even teenager-young.

He did have a child-like wonder to his eyes, chubby cheeks and hands that were the smallest the wizards had ever seen, but the stranger couldn't have been much younger than him for sure. He was oddly muscular for his slight frame, with thick thighs, (abs!) and.. Oh yeah.

He was completely naked.

It was silent again, the dragon-turned human frozen for a bit, his hands buried in his hair that was the same gold of his scales. Hr still had his wings that seemed a little bigger this way, wider than his shoulders and sprawling out above his heads a little before they finally came to wrap around his nude form. They were littered with silvers and gold, the now-setting sun (it was getting late) causing them to glimmer.

He was definitely a sight, but that was basically every other mythical creature as well – apparently that was what made them so unique.

“The door is that way, if you don't want to try and fall to your death. Obviously you aren't the best at flying.” Yoongi sounded harsh even to himself (okay, maybe not), so he definitely did not expect the bright grin he got in response.

“Hi! I, um. My name is Jimin. OhmyIwasmeanttosaythatafter..” the creature muttered to himself, looking down at his tiny hands before bouncing back with another bright smile, nearly blinding Yoongi who really just wanted to sleep.”So, I am your familiar now. My name is Jimin!” he said, and then he struck out his right hand as if expecting the wizard to shake it.

He did not, narrowing his eyes with a sigh.

“Look, kid. I admit it, you surprised me. But I'm not really looking for a familiar right now. Or ever.” he expected the dragon to give up then, maybe jump out the window (he _was _capable of flight, right? Leaving through the door would have been awkward for Yoongi if any of his neighbours caught a naked guy strolling down the stairs...) but he just beamed again and...

Plopped down on the sofa, crossing his legs.

“No, no. Um, I am a dragon, so I can't really choose. When I hatched, your name was on the piece of my shell that I didn't eat, look - “ and pointed to the necklace that hang around his tanned neck. Yoongi's first reaction was to gag, but then he saw it – really, it was _his _name etched into the ruby coloured eggshell. Next to it, written with a marker or something similar, was _Park Jimin_.

And a heart.

“Is there a way to cancel it?” The wizard hated how he felt somewhat bad about what escaped his lips when the dragon deflated visibly, a pout forming on his lips and shit, was he crying? He shook his head, then nodded, then shook his head again as if he was thinking about what to say before actually speaking up.

“There is no immediate way. I have been searching for you since I hatched – that is twenty-two years in human age! So now we have to bond. If we can't, I can leave and you can find a better.. familiar.” there was something he was leaving out of the story, but who was Yoongi to care? He had only heard very vaguely about dragons giving in to being familiars (they used to be almighty and now they were just glorified pets, but their numbers fell by each year that passed for reasons even he despised), but it did match up to what Jimin was saying.

“So we just wait until we realize that we are not a good match and you go on your merry little way to bother another person?” he asked, and the younger really sniffed this time, watery puppy eyes making him look absolutely miserable.

“Yes.” he whispered. “Usually it is seven weeks for a dragon to bond, so... I can't be more than ten steps away from you though. That is why I can't fly away now that I saw you..”

Yoongi sighed, running a hand through his hair.”You know what, I will let you stay. But you'll be the one cleaning this place. And cooking, too. And you have to keep quiet. I have work to do.”

And with that, he walked off to his room, feeling quite odd about allowing the dragon to stay. But he had seen him trying to leave, so...

Even though Jimin followed him like an obedient puppy – apparently, he had to – the wizard failed to see the sly grin that replaced the innocent smile on those devilish lips.

Oh, this was going to be so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter two :D I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I do like to think of Jimin being a bit of a brat in this but you'll see (he's super sweet too though.) New character will be showing up pretty soon, can you guess who it will be? :P


	3. (do NOT) let him wear your clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is happy (when isn't he?) Yoongi is exhausted and together they meet someone new

The first evening with Jimin was, well, eventful (and honestly, a total and complete catastrophe according to Yoongi. Part of it was merely because he was not used to having anyone in his home, the other part was, well...

“Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi!” The younger bounced after him, trying to keep up with the wizard's unusually fast pace as he made a beeline to his room. There was no way he was going to let the runt stay in his room.   
“Couch, kid. Couch. Just because you need to stay close to me, doesn't mean that you have to be breathing down my neck.” he hissed, running a hand through his hair – he definitely seemed to be doing that a lot recently.” You can use the bathroom if you really need to and, for magic's sake, don't you have some clothes?”

Jimin pouted at that before shaking his head – wings opening to show off his (undeniably attractive) form. It was easy to admit that he was decent-looking, but why did he have to torment the young wizard by being 'his' (very much unwanted) familiar?

For all he knew, it could have easily been just a lie, he could have been some sort of crafty burglar who was just waiting for the right moment but..

First of all, dragons were born filthy rich. Since there weren't so many of them now, they had a lot of cash to burn once they were old enough – their parents that often abandoned them when they hatched leaving them quite a lot to spend. (and then there was those that stuck around and spoiled their kids, apparently they were not that different from humans that thought new clothes mattered more than affection did. While Yoongi only sought the first one (and mostly to keep his comfortable lifestyle) even he knew that well, he was a little messed up in the brain.

Secondly, well, just like how the dragon knew who Yoongi was for him, the older had to admit that he also felt the 'pull' his mother had described to him. Although, it could have been just nausea (it was not that easy to tell, really), and it felt wrong to push it away. He could only hope that after seven weeks passed, it would fade and he could live the way he had always wanted to. Denying one bond did not mean that he could not settle for second best (another familiar that he could choose by himself, or even one that was similar to the dragon happily trailing after him) but it did mean that magical creatures would consider him a tough case – and would possibly leave him alone.

“Can you give me some clothes, please?” As annoying as they were, dragon-puppy eyes were incredibly hard to resist. Jimin's mesmerizing orbs seemed to change colour every few minutes (Yoongi had seen silver, gold and blue so far, right now they were a bright green, glimmering like dewy grass in the sunlight). But again, it was all normal for a magical creature like him.

(if the wizard admitted it to himself that the dragon was definitely prettier than his fairy friend, well... no one was there to hear his thoughts).

“Fine. But only for now. How can you even think about flying here completely naked? Are you that stupid? I get it, you wanted to find me, but at least bring a backpack or something. You're a dragon for magic's sake!” Fretting for the older male was a very unfamiliar activity. He felt strange ranting like that, still a few steps away from Jimin, but voice raising and falling in pitch and volume as he threw his hands up in the air – he took care of himself well enough to know that the familiar-to-be (not his, just the) was not exactly the best at that.

“I can't fly with anything on my back. Too heavy. And thought that you would take me in and love me for my cuteness.” Jimin admitted, huffing softly – one of the first signs of an attitude showing (other than how he basically broke into the apartment and claimed that he had to stay there for weeks.

“Okay, whatever. I'll get you some pants and a shirt but they'll be too big. I do hope you have money to buy your own later.” At that, the dragon nodded – where he kept the money, Yoongi did not (want to) ask, he just went to grab some old clothes that he despised – at least if they got ruined he would not miss them.

Now, the wizard was short, but Jimin was tiny especially once his wings disappeared – he had to hide them somehow to be able to put something on, after all. The pants seemed to fit better than the shirt, although they were loose around his waist, but he was basically swimming in the ratty black tee the other had decided to give him. He seemed happy with it, however.

“The couch is too far.” he mumbled a few minutes after he got dressed, trailing after the other like a puppy.” And I am hungry. Make me food. Please.”

“Why am I even letting you stay?” Yoongi muttered to himself, only to flinch when the doorbell rang. The two of them reacted to it quite differently – the wizard sighed, already having an idea ab about who it was and Jimin squeaked.

“Visitors! It must be Taetae, I told him where I was going, so it really should be him. He can find me super easily, anyway.” He beamed when Yoongi finally took off to get the door, following him with a giggle.

And that was how they opened the door, Yoongi tired and worn looking, frown on his lips and hair tussled and the dragon clad in clothes he did not own, beaming and just – adorable.

But whoever came definitely was not his Taetae


	4. (don't) feed the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new friend appears, but Jimin isn't so happy to meet him. Why?

Yoongi groaned as the faerie burst into the living room, his tiny pink wings fluttering wildly as he examined Jimin, excited but clearly also wary. Seokjin had always been like that, sweet-looking on the outside, and very, very vain – but blessed by instincts sharper than any hybrid the wizard had met before. He was social, too, which made him a good match for Namjoon, who while he could recite thousands of books by heart, was not the best with people.

The downside of this, was exactly what was happening right now. Convinced that the younger was – suffering from living on his own all this time – Seokjin made it his goal to visit at least once a week, just to make sure the other was fine. Yoongi tolerated him, at first for his friend (one of the few) who was head-over-heels with the familiar, but then.. yeah, the winged-creature had grown on him.

Jimin pouted as the miniature creature fretted around him, talking under his breath and poking, pinching (even going as far as trying to stretch out his ears!)

“I'm so happy Yoongi finally found you, but what are you, even?” the fae asked finally, looking up at the dragon. He was small like this, but they all knew that if he wanted to, he could have been as tall as them (or even taller). Familiars tended to be like that, always the right size (or so some believed but, the wizard found the idea quite questionable).

“You really can't tell?” the dragon tilted his head to the side with the cutest confused impression etched onto his cherub-like face. He bit down on his lover lip and then huffed quietly, almost offended, before showing the piece of crimson egg-shell still hanging from his neck.” I'm Jimin, and I am a dragon.”

“I was wondering,” despite the insulted tone of the younger, the faerie grinned from ear to ear.” Had to make sure. You young ones are very easy to tease. I knew of you much before you even flew out from your nest. I have some cousins nearby – they told me a hatchling would be coming this way. I wouldn't have guessed that you would imprint on Yoongi of all people, but oh well. Some of us have to be losers just so others can win.

Yoongi was quite used to this kind of bickering – mostly joking and only very rarely serious – from Seokjin, for fae-folk (all kinds, even pixies) were notorious of having a pretty nasty sense of humour. And well, he was constantly by the side of a bookworm he could tease all day long. It wasn't so heard to guess that he would be like this even with the young dragon there.

However, it seemed as if Jimin did not understand the kidding undertone, or the cheerful crinkling of those (honestly somewhat terrifying) orange eyes. For the first time that they, he _changed_, lips pulling into a snarl and arms flailing upwards – as if he was protecting something.

“You can't say that about him! He is my wizard and I am his dragon! You stupid butterflies thinking you are better than everyone else! I will have you know that I know what will happen later – later” Yoongi assumed that to be in the future, maybe the odd little thing was actually quite powerful and possessed the ability of foresight, who knew” and he will be the sweetest person to me. Ever.” After that little speech, the wizard did have to admit that the dragon acting all tough was actually quite... cute. Yes, he puffed out is chest and even flared his arms – maybe he pretended they were his wings – before crossing them, but his tone was like that of a child whose toy was taken from him and... Somehow that was adorable.

“Hey, firebug. I was just joking.” Seokjin sighed, used to dealing with temper-tantrums. He knew how hot-headed dragon-younglings could be, and while this one was technically full-grown, he was still learning control – and apparently, he had yet to understand friendly banter. It was pretty obvious from that that he had lived a sheltered life which was normal for his kin, but quite worrying as well – he really had not won the lottery with Yoongi, who he would have to convince (and fight, for sure) just so he could stay by his side.

Or else... Yeah, the faerie hated thinking about the _or else_ part.

“Yoongi here is pretty cool. But we are close, so we say these kind of things,” he added, when the dragon narrowed his eyes, clearly considering the explanation. Now, to the wizard, this might have been a silly display of his personality, but the faerie new risks of a baby dragon going berserk – and well, he did not want that to happen anywhere near him.

“Okay. I think:” Jimin mumbled, and his teeny tiny fingers went up to play with his eggshell medal.” I am not going to say sorry though.”

“So be it, little one. Look, as a sign of apology, I will order us some food. Bet you haven't eaten through your flight, have you?”

“I asked Yoongi for food but then you came. So no, nothing,” and at that, the dragon's stomach rumbled. Loudly.

Yoongi nearly chuckled at the sound, but shook his head a little. Seven weeks of this and the dragon would be gone from his life, forever. There was no need to get attached.

“That's settled then. Let's see which place delivers the fastest. Jiminnie here must be starving already!” the faerie cheered, causing the dragon to hide his rosy cheeks – but still follow him like a puppy to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this still even qualify as fluff at this point? I do think it does but some angst is coming up T.T it's super late here but I had to write something so yeah.  
Kudos/comments and subs are super appreciated, and are ideas on what you would do with this mess of a fic :P I kind of want to expand the AU but not yet.. haha xd


	5. (don't let him) sleep in your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat, chatter, and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, so I loved writing this one, not sure why :D Um, so, I realized that the title of this is dumb (lol) and honestly have no better ideas, so if anyone has any, I'd give you virtual cookies (and will also try to redo the tags because they look wonky haha :O) I never really got how they really work lol So, the kimchi scene was inspired by me eating spicy food basically all the time when I was in China (pretty sure we even had kimchi that was...yeaaah) but one thing I can recall for sure was wasabi (the real, expensive kind) that made me wanna cry :D and lots of other (actually Chinese) recipes that were close to killing me :D Italy is slightly better on that front luckily for me :D Anyway, thanks for reading this, looking forward to knowing what you think about it :P More dragon Jimin soft (but not) Yoongi and some new characters coming up next :P

  
  


Jimin had an appetite neither Seokin, nor Yoongi had expected. He finished a whole grilled chicken (with rice and some other side-dishes) and was brave enough to peek at the wizard with wide eyes, glancing at his chopsticks that held a piece of kimchi. Usually, the older would have refused (sharing food with someone he did not even want in his life was not something he would normally do but).. the cabbage had a decent kick to it. Something he had noticed was that the dragon was avoiding everything that was even a bit spicy, which was probably why they even had something to eat but well..

“Here, have some,” and with that, he pushed his chopsticks to the familiar's lips. Watching like a hawk, he waited, lips curling upwards into a nasty – I've got you – type of grin, but nothing happened. Jimin devoured the tiny bite and then, with a pretty little smile, asked for more.

The fairy took this as his cue to let out a booming laugh, snickering in a nearly obnoxious manner. It was obvious that he knew what it was about – slapping his knee and all that as he tried to control himself so he could speak.

However, right before he could say something else, Jimin suddenly just... froze, nose twitching before a low whine escaped him – he had just taken another bite of the kimchi when this had happened. Chubby fingers tried to wipe at his tongue as he wheezed, face going crimson and then...

Literal smoke escaped from his reddened lips.

“Yeah, that happens.” Seokjin chuckled, calmly reaching for a bottle of water and pouring it on top of the (quite literally) steaming dragon's head.” And now you've lost his trust, too.”

Jimin was teary eyes as he croaked and coughed and whimpered before Yoongi had it in himself to get that one expensive tub of ice-cream that he loved so much and the tiniest spoon he had.

“There. But take only one bite. It's expensive as hell.” needless to say, Jimin ate it all between huffs of hot air and pouts on his face.

“That was mean. Tae did that to me once but it was way spicier so I accidentally set a tree on fire.” was the first thing he said after calming down a little (and licking up the last traces of minty-goodness off his fingers.)

Yoongi had to admit that maybe having a dragon as a friend could actually be pretty great – but not as a creature whose soul was linked to his. Especially not when said being would also get stronger due to their bond. That sounded way too much like a disaster in the making (and well, the very rare times he cooked the food was quite spicy. It would be a risk in itself). How could a dragon of all things not stand a little heat though?

“So, I think it's time for me to leave now. You two seem to have a lot to discuss and it's getting quite late.” Seokjin, who had made himself bigger so he could eat more (that was one of the worst habits the faerie had, honestly), shrunk in size again, wings fluttering and there was even faerie-dust floating in the air around him – all pinks and soft purples, pastel blues and yellows.

Needless to say, the two of them did not get a lot of talking down that night. One reason was that the wizard was actually quite exhausted after such an eventful day, and the other was that well.. Jimin was ignoring him.

Not that he did actually try to talk to the twerp because he did not, but it was kind of easy to guess when the twerp was a literal (sulking and tiny) dragon at the moment, curling up on the couch as he huffed and puffed. His scales seemed duller in this lightning, the silvers and golds barely shining, but there was a certain charm to him this way, sleepy and small and well..

Quiet.

One issue was figuring out the sleeping arrangements, for the couch was apparently too far for the younger to stay. It was too bad, Yoongi decided, but..

Maybe it was quite a good idea to keep him on the floor. Would make him realize that he was not welcome in the apartment (or in the wizard's life).

The great thing this night was that the offended kid actually stayed as a dragon through the whole evening, so really, very little conversation was needed. Yoongi showed him the one empty spot on the floor (and even gave him a pillow.

“Look, the bed is too small for the two of us anyway.” he sighed when the dragon gave him those famous puppy-eyes. It made him melt for a moment but... No, he was not going to bend. He had to make sure that Jimin knew his place and well..

Apparently his place was curled up around the other, purring as if a cat would (but louder and sweeter, wings serving as a blanket to the both of them). Now, on any other day, the wizard would have kept his cool but it was actually quite chilly in the room and the familiar-to-be looked so inviting and warm.. He had allowed him to come closer and this was what had happened.

At least he wasn't cold anymore.

“You know, it's not that I'm even afraid of getting old or something” he murmured quietly, losing the hardened mask that he had all day – pretending that the beast did not understand him when he clearly did making him speak his mind' it's just that... I don't think I could ever rely on someone and let them in, let them depend on me. It's just not me. I've always done everything on my own..”

Jimin let out a low, understanding grumble, pressing his face into the man's neck. He was half-asleep, and it was lulling the wizard as well...

He hadn't slept so well in long months, so the change was welcome.

But the dragon jumping on his bed just eight hours later, ready to start the day?

Definitely was not.


	6. How (not to) give him breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yoongi finds out about what dragons like to drink in the morning, and a routine is (sort of) born

Coffee was too bitter. Milk had no taste – and even the smallest pinch of sugar seemed to _ruin_ everything. Yoongi groaned for the umpteenth time that day as the mini-dragon (still in his human form but small as always) pouted at him.

“Not what I want.” he huffed out, turning his nose away. This time, it was a cup of simple orange juice...

“Last night you were happy to eat whatever. Now you're picky.” Yoongi grumbled to himself, more and more annoyed as he hadn't had the time for his (first) cup of coffee yet.

“No, you don't get it. In the morning, it's hot chocolate, but not too sweet or bitter. That's what I had every day since I hatched.” finally a piece of information that proved to be useful. As he had his own (definitely less strange!) habits as well, the wizard could accept it.

“So you know how to make it the way you like it?” he questioned the smaller who busied himself by glaring at the array of hot and cold drinks now neatly lining up on the counter.”You could have told me before.

“I always make it myself. ” there was the smallest twinge of sadness in his soft voice, but the dragon bounced back quickly, sliding off the counter and smiling when the older handed him a small box of chocolate powder. Once he mixed at least three spoonfuls of it into a steaming cup of milk (didn't he say his sugared milk was too sweet?) he giggled to himself.” Here, this is for you!”

Alright. That was... cute. Yoongi had no expected the dragon to act so adorable that early in the morning. But there was one issue – there was no way the wizard could finish such a sweet, chocolaty drink so early in the day.

And yet, he sipped it slowly as Jimin ended up making his own in the same manner, humming to himself. It was funny how he seemed to know his way around the kitchen, but was totally clueless when it came to many other things. However, somehow knowing that the little dragon could not be messed with, Yoongi decided against pointing that out.

Breakfast was simple, frozen croissants that just needed to be heated in the microwave. Instead of that however, it was Jimin that ended up defrosting them, his tiny hands glowing with a faint orange glow. Within moments, the pastries looked better than before, steaming hot and – definitely a little puffier than they had been.

After that, morning seemed to pass quickly. Other than the fact that the pesky little thing seemingly refused to stand further than a few feet away from the other, everything was great. He ended up busying himself with playing on the wizard's phone – something that fascinated him to no end. His eyes lit up with childish curiosity as he tried to beat various levels, his glee somehow warming up the room. Yoongi worked on some potions (his lack of strong magic did not mean he was not good at mixing things up, luckily for him) and even did some research on dragons.

Unsurprisingly, he did not find much on them, just the usual bullshit about how bonded familiars could give their 'owners' (most called them partners now, but well, those books were old) unlimited magical potential, something most were quite interested in. According to an old tale, that was why dragons were born with their partners already pre-decided for them – to avoid those with ill intentions. It made sense – souls that were compatible definitely bonded better, and it was unlikely for one who was deemed worthy enough to be tied to a dragon to possess an evil bone in their body but..

Yoongi was _Yoongi. _Too lazy to exist most days, annoyed by the antics of those that thought he had to 'group up' and finally tap into the power he could possess. Even if he was evil, he would have been too uncaring to do much – no chaos was worth all the effort it needed. Maybe that was why the two of them had been paired up. Someone as passive as he was could not bother to do much that could harm their world.

To be fair, that was true.

Jimin got bored quite quickly, finally deciding to drape himself over the sofa, a soft huff leaving him.

“I'm hungry” he said, a hand on his flat tummy.

“Again? It's not even... oh.” It was way past two in the afternoon, definitely time for a (late) lunch. For the first time in years, Yoongi actually ended up eating at a semi-decent time – and that was because of the demanding little brat complaining until he was finally fed. Could he have cooked for himself? Maybe.

But did they really want to risk burning the house down? Probably not. So it was Yoongi that ended up making something fast – frozen food was probably not the best thing to eat all the time, but it was better than nothing. Jimin seemed content as he chowed down his meal.

It was... kind of nice.

“Will your friend come visit us again? The butterfly, I mean. He was mean to you, but then he got us yummy food so I think I like him. I just don't want him to be mean again.” The dragon pushed his bowl away – a sign that he was finally full! - and stared at the wizard with a small smile.

“Maybe not today, but he might visit again sometime next week. “ At that, Jimin seemed a little sad, but once again, he was quick to forget about it. Maybe that was in his nature, being happy about anything and everything.

“But.. Yoongi, please.. give me some clothes. I think I'm starting to stink in these ones.”

Oh yeah, that. While that was right, he could have been less of a brat about it.

These seven weeks were going to be very difficult, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to write this. Honestly, it's been way too long since I have written ANYTHING, life got very complicated for a while (but now I can say that in French so yay(?) but this whole isolation thing is giving me tons of time. I hope to start writing again, finish some stuff and also start new, fun things... is it to distract myself? Definitly. But is it working?   
Yup :D

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello and welcome :) Um, this was not supposed to be like this, I had this elaborate plot in my mind of the last dragon being kept hostage in this creepy place and yeah, this is a bit different :D In all genuine honesty I just let myself loose while writing this mess (but it will have some angst because I can't leave without it haha. Still, instead of the full on hurt-comfort this is gonna be comedy...ish :D Parts of this are based on something I wrote a long time ago (five years, lol) but that was a lot sadder so..yea, I think this one is gonna be a blast to write :D Hope you guys will enjoy reading it <3


End file.
